I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to a wireless device.
II. Background
A wireless device (e.g., a cellular phone or a smart phone) may include a transmitter and a receiver coupled to an antenna to support two-way communication. For data transmission, the transmitter may modulate a radio frequency (RF) carrier signal with data to obtain a modulated RF signal, amplify the modulated RF signal to obtain an output RF signal having the proper output power level, and transmit the output RF signal via the antenna to a base station. For data reception, the receiver may obtain a received RF signal via the antenna and may condition and process the received RF signal to recover data sent by the base station.
A wireless device may include one or more transmitters and one or more receivers coupled to one or more antennas. It is desirable to implement the transmitters and receivers to achieve good performance while reducing circuitry and cost.